


Reunited

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: Magnus is happy in his relationship with Alexander, a boy raised by warlocks after he was kidnapped. When he takes him to meet his shadowhunter friends they feel like they know him. Are they closer than we think.





	1. Meet Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> New story Yay!! Hope you like this, i know it's a short beginning but i'll try to do longer.

Magnus was smiling, for the first time in what felt like for ever he was happy, he had a boyfriend who he loved more than life itself. Some of his friends (Shadowhunters) had been bothering him about meeting him but he needed to make sure they were both comfortable first.

Alexander had been adopted by a warlock when he was quite young, he was taken away from the demons who kidnapped him. They had wiped his memory and they couldn’t identified him so he grew up with them. He had been blessed with the ability to see downworlders and had known all about them since he was very young.  
They had very recently started living together and things couldn’t be better, Alexander’s family absolutely adored Magnus and they both were completely in love with each other. Magnus was brought out of his thoughts by his angel’s sweet voice.

“Mags, I’m home. I brought Thai food,” Alec said, shutting the front door.  
“Ah my love, you truly are an angel.”  
“Stop calling me that you sap, how was your day,” Alec asked, laughing slightly.  
“Boring, you were barely in it. Very sad, I couldn’t do much without my muse, my angel, the light of my life,” Magnus said, dramatically.  
“Oh my, you are ridiculous you know that,” Alec was laughing properly now.  
“Oh, trust me love I know” Magnus purred.

Later that night when they were laying in bed Magnus turned to Alec,  
“Would you mind so much, if say I wanted to introduce you to some of my close friends,” Magnus asked.  
“Of course, no Mags, if they’re apart of your life then they’re a part of mine. Are they more of you warlock friends.”  
“No Shadowhunters actually, they’ve been complaining about this for weeks.”  
“I didn’t think you’d been friends with Shadowhunters.”  
“Does it matter,” Magnus asked worried.  
“No, just curious. I love you Mags and I bet I’ll tolerate them,” Magnus laughed, “I need some sleep okay.”  
“Good night angel”  
“Night.”

The next morning Magnus woke to the sound of Alec whistling and the smell of bacon. His darling was making him breakfast how sweet. He padded out of bed and into the kitchen. Alec heard him and turned around.  
“You’re up great, I’m just finishing breakfast now. There’s coffee on the table for you.”  
“You are too good to me angel,” Magnus sat at the table, enjoying the sight of his angel cooking.  
Alec finished up quickly making Bacon rolls, one of Magnus’s favourites. He brought them over to the table, pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus’s lips before giving him his plate.  
“Dig in while it’s still hot,” Alec said.

After breakfast they went into the bedroom, both of them wanted to go out and have some fun. So, they needed to shower and change. Magnus also remembered he needed to phone Izzy.  
“Come shower with me,” Magnus asked, with puppy dog eyes.  
“No, I know what that will lead to and we need to be quick today.”  
“Please, we will be quick. Plus, we need to save water”  
In the end Alec was defenceless against Magnus’s puppy dog eyes. They took a slightly longer than needed in the shower and when Alec came out he looked a little flushed. He went to go get changed, letting Magnus phone his friend so they couldn’t get distracted again.

“Hey Magnus, what’s up,” Izzy said, cheerfully.  
“Nothing much but I did happen to ask Alexander and he agreed to meeting you guys if you are still interested.”  
“Yes, when. We’re so excited,” Izzy squealed.  
“How about tomorrow night, at my loft,” Magnus suggested.  
“That works great, I’ll go tell the others. Have fun Magnus.”  
“You too my darling, bye.”

“So, I take that it went well,” Alec asked, coming back in the room.  
“Yes, we will have dinner tomorrow here. Is that okay,” Magnus replied.  
“Of course, it will be fun,” Alec reassured Magnus. “Shit, that’s mum calling, I better answer.” Alec walked off to answer the phone.

It would be fun letting his friends meet Alexander, they will love each other.


	2. Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walked around a bit going in the occasional shop and trying on a few things. Magnus had picked up quite a few things and had full bags while Alec had gotten a leather jacket but damn did it look good on him.
> 
> “You look exhausted angel, why don’t we go get smoothies,” Magnus took them around a corner and snapped their bags (his bags) back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update, please enjoy. Tell me what you think.

“Hey my mum needs me to stop by quickly to drop off some files and then we can go out into town ok,” Alec said, putting on his jacket.  
“Yeah that’s fine, I’d love to see your mum anyway. We have a bit to catch up on,” Magnus replied.  
“Ok, I’m going to bring some food over for her before she starts talking about how much she misses my cooking,” Both Alec and Magnus laughed.  
“Nothing will stop her my angel.”

Magnus finished up on his makeup satisfied with how he looked. He checked his phone and saw Izzy had texted saying they could all come. Great everything was going well, now he’d just have to survive Lily.

“Alec darling, come in you must be cold,” Lily said pulling Alec and Magnus inside.  
“Nonsense it’s fine, just a little cold,” Magnus said shivering. Lily was currently staying In Poland for business and had left some files at home. She asked Alec to bring them by but Magnus wasn’t the best with cold weather.

“Here you go mum, we got all the files you asked for and some food I cooked the other day to get you through the meetings,” Alec said leaning down to hug her. Handing the files and the food over she sorted them out on the table. Putting the food in her fridge.  
“And this is why you two are my favourites but Shh don’t tell your siblings,” Lily made Alec and Magnus laugh.

“Now do you two have any plans this fine day,” Lily asked.  
“Yes, we’re going into town for some shopping and food,” Magnus replied.  
“Well don’t let me keep you, we can catch up later. How about Saturday?”  
“That sounds wonderful, have fun with the files Lily,” they hugged goodbye and Magnus portaled him and Alec back to Brooklyn.

“Well that went good, now to the fun part… shopping,” Magnus said, pulling Alec to the centre.  
They walked around a bit going in the occasional shop and trying on a few things. Magnus had picked up quite a few things and had full bags while Alec had gotten a leather jacket but damn did it look good on him.  
“You look exhausted angel, why don’t we go get smoothies,” Magnus took them around a corner and snapped their bags (his bags) back home.

They walked to their favourite café, Violet’s place and sat down at their usual spot. Magnus got up to go and order them some drinks. While Alec rested his hands and head on the table.  
“Hey big bro, what you doing. The table really interesting to you.” Kira said, sitting in Magnus’s chair.  
“Me and Magnus are out shopping.”  
“Oh, I completely understand, it can be tiring shopping with him. He makes you look at every single item of clothing.”  
“Yeah but I love him so what you going to do,” Alec shrugged, “Can you go visit mum, she’s been stuck in Poland for a while and I think she’s getting lonely.”  
“I’ll visit her after I’m done here, I can stay with her since I have a few days break.”

“Ah, I see I’ve been replaced. Lovely to see you again Kira,” Magnus smiled.  
“Hey Magnus, I was just finishing up, go easy on him ok.”  
“Don’t worry we’re almost done for the day.”  
Kira stood up and hugged Magnus and Alec goodbye before walking off to re-join her friends.

When they finished their drinks Magnus portaled them back home and they changed into pyjamas and watched a movie while eating left over Thai.  
This was the life Magnus thought, this was perfect.


	3. Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec stood in the kitchen cooking, he wanted to make sure this night went perfectly. It was important to Magnus and therefore important to him. Anyway, it was an opportunity to cook and he was happy to do it.  
> “Oh, that smells good my love, what is it,” Magnus asked, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist.  
> “Salsa chicken, one of your favourites,” Alec said, humming. It was one of his own creations that Magnus happened to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has given positive feed back, please enjoy the latest.

Alec stood in the kitchen cooking, he wanted to make sure this night went perfectly. It was important to Magnus and therefore important to him. Anyway, it was an opportunity to cook and he was happy to do it.  
“Oh, that smells good my love, what is it,” Magnus asked, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist.  
“Salsa chicken, one of your favourites,” Alec said, humming. It was one of his own creations that Magnus happened to love.  
“They will defiantly love you if this Is what you’re cooking.”  
“So, who am I meeting again,” Alec asked.  
“Izzy, Jace and Clary. They’re lovely don’t worry.”

The door bell rung and Magnus walked off to open it. Izzy stood looking flawless per usual, she wore a loose purple dress and simple make-up (for her at least). Next to her was Clary, she was wearing one of her nicer tops and simple black jeans. Jace stood behind them both, he looked annoyed no doubt Izzy had dragged him here. He wore a simple white t-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket.  
“Come in, you ladies are looking especially lovely tonight,” Magnus said, making them giggle.  
“Don’t I look lovely Magnus, I got dressed up and everything for you,” Jace joked.  
“Of course, Alexander is just finishing up in the kitchen. He’ll be out in 5,” Magnus said, directing them towards the couch. They sat and chatted for a couple minutes before Alec walked in.

“Hey, sorry I had to finish up with food.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing, I’m Clary nice to meet you Alexander. We’ve heard so much about you that I feel like I already know you,” Clary laughed, shaking his hand.  
“Oh well that’s good and please call me Alec.”  
“Nice to meet you Alec,” Jace said.  
“Yeah nice to meet you. I’m sorry but I swear I’ve seen you before. You looked really familiar,” Izzy said.  
“Sorry no I don’t think we’ve met but its nice to meet you now,” Alec said.

“Well I don’t know about everyone else but I’m starving and since Alexander has slaved away in the kitchen for us. I think we should go enjoy his delicious food,” Magnus said. They walked to the dinning table that Magnus barely ever used but he thought it would be nice for tonight.

As they eat, Izzy, Jace and Clary would ask Alec questions. Trying to get to know him and make sure he was good enough for Magnus.  
“So where did you grow up,” Izzy asked.  
“Well originally here but my family moved around a lot so I spent a lot of my life in other countries. The longest we stayed was Poland.”  
“That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to travel but you know with the job there’s not too much of that,” Clary said.

“What do you get up to in your spare time,” Clary asked.  
“A lot of things, mainly playing the violin or the piano. I like to read a lot as well,” Alec said.  
“Now we know why Magnus spontaneously bought a piano,” Jace muttered earning a scowl from Magnus.

“So, Magnus tells me you went to Paris recently how was that,” Clary asked, trying to steer away from the awkwardness of Jace’s comment.  
“It was really good, we did a lot of the tourist things, saw lots of art museums and bookshops. We went to this amazing restaurant it was the best, they cooked the food right in front of us as well,” Alec said, his enthusiasm gained a smile from Magnus.

“So why do you think you’re good enough for magnus,” Jace said, getting straight to the point. Magnus coughed on his wine, “Jace,” He spluttered.  
“No, it’s a valid question, because I like to think I make him happy and I cook good food,” Alec joked.  
“You do make me very happy Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching across and taking Alec’s hand.  
“Well then, that’s great. I hope you stay together but hurt him and I will end you.”  
“Ok.”

After they left Magnus and Alec flopped onto the couch, cuddling up together.  
“Well I got Jace’s blessing and survived the questioning tornado,” Alec said, making Magnus laugh.  
“Yes, you have proved yourself worthy my love. They loved you well done.”  
“You know what else,” Alec asked.  
“What.”  
“I love you,” Alec said, kissing Magnus.  
“I love you too.”

“Hey mum, we’re back from Magnus’s. His boyfriend seemed nice,” Izzy said.  
“That’s good.”  
“But he seemed really familiar, do we know anyone named Alexander by any chance,” Izzy asked.  
Maryse stopped moving, she turned around to face Izzy. “Was he tall, black hair and brown eyes,”   
“Yeah...” Izzy answered confused.  
“Oh my god, we’ve found him. We have finally found him,” Maryse said, tears of joy in her eyes.  
“What are you talking about who is he.”  
“Remember how we told you about your brother that was kidnapped,” Izzy nodded, “That’s him, he’s your brother Izzy.”


	4. I Saw You Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She walked quickly through the halls when she bumped into a young man; he was tall, with black hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were so familiar, they looked just like her grandfathers. "What's your name," she asked without realising.
> 
> "Alexander McKay, sorry for bumping into to you."
> 
> "It's no problem, " Maryse replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right some people have been asking questions, I just wanted to say that the Lily in this book is not the vampire from Raphael's clan. She is a different character and is a warlock. Hope this will clear things up, please enjoy.

///Flashback///

Maryse had been on a trip to Poland, there was business with some warlocks she was to supervise and make sure no-one got hurt. She had better things to do then babysit  _downworlders_. They had very recently found some information on the demons who kidnapped her son, they had started again and if she could catch them she might be able to see her son again. Robert told her it was pointless, false hope. Any hope was good enough for her.

She walked quickly through the halls when she bumped into a young man; he was tall, with black hair and brown eyes. Those eyes were so familiar, they looked just like her grandfathers. "What's your name," she asked without realising.

"Alexander McKay, sorry for bumping into to you."

"It's no problem, " Maryse replied.

Later on, she searched through the records of Alexander McKay. He was the eldest son to the warlock Lily McKay and had siblings. But as she read on she noticed that he wasn't her biological son and was listed as a gifted mundane (mundane who can see the shadow world). He was found and adopted roughly the same time that Alec went missing. Her heart swelled with hope, this could be her son.

"Hello, Lily. I'm Maryse Lightwood from the New York institute. I was wondering if I could speak to you about your son, Alexander," Maryse asked politely.

"What interest do you have in him, he has abided by the law. I hope you're not trying to arrest him," Lily sneered.

"No, as you may know my son was kidnapped a long time ago. Round about the time Alexander was adopted by you. I wanted to speak to him--" Maryse started but was cut off by Lily.

"Why because you think he could be your son, I don't care Maryse. I'm not letting you anywhere near my son, understand," Lily raised her voice.

“He has a right to know who his _real family_ is, who his _real mother_ is.”

“Well according to his birth certificate, passport and a hundred other documents I am his real mother. So, you will stay away from my son or you won’t like what happens next,” Lily’s eyes glowed blue before she stormed off.

///End of Flashback///

“And you couldn’t find him after that,” Izzy asked.

“No, she hid him with magic. We couldn’t track him. She didn’t even ask him, he never got to choose and I never got to see him again,” Maryse said tears in her eyes.

“Well you will this time, I promise you. He’s family and Lightwoods always protect their family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the background is a little clearer, i should of explained more at the start. Hope you liked it and a bigger update will come soon.


	5. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, do we know them?"
> 
> "Alexander listen to me. You must promise me you will stay away from those people."
> 
> "Wait what-"
> 
> "Please just... promise me," Lily said fearfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! I know it's been ages and I'm really sorry but I just started my highers and it's been a hard start.
> 
> As always I appreciate any feedback or comments. Kudos if you liked and please enjoy

Izzy sat in the institute, she was slumped over. Still in shock and unbelieving of her Mother's words. She couldn't believe it after all this time. Sat next to her was Jace and Clary who were both in similar states of shock.

After her talk with Maryse Izzy had immediately ran to Jace. Feeling like she needed the moral support.

"So let me make sure I understand this. Alexander is your brother," Clary repeated just as shocked as Izzy 

"I mean it could be possible. When I saw him I knew there was something. I just couldn't pin point it. But now it makes sense. Just imagine it, after all these years we've found him," Izzy said voice full of excitement.

"Izzy I know your excited but it's not going to be that easy," Clary hit Jace to quiet him but he continued anyway. "What I'm being honest! He has a life, a family. He's not just going to run into our arms dirty dancing style."

Izzy considered it. She knew Alec already had a life but surely he would want to meet them at the very least.

"Well before we jumped to the reunion lets at least talk to Magnus first. Get a starting point," Clary suggested trying to find some middle ground.

Both Izzy and Jace agreed to this. Knowing it was a good start at least. They talked some more, neither really saying anything. Izzy was full of excitement the complete opposite of Jace's nerves. 

"Tomorrow then," Izzy said. 

 

///

 

Magnus woke up that morning feeling refreshed his worries about his angel had finally been put to rest. Alexander had got along great and he didn't have to stress any more.

Magnus sat up and stretched. Looking around for Alec. He heard noise in the kitchen so decided to go find his love. Wandering he found Alec standing in the kitchen, talking on the phone.

 

"Mmmm, yeah of course. Don't worry me and Magnus are fine. I'll talk to you later. Uh huh love you too."

"Your mother?" Magnus asked making Alec jump slightly.

"Yeah she just wanted to make sure we were alright."

"It's nice she's so protective. Reminds me of a certain someone."

"Now who could this be," Alec replied with a dramatic voice. "Another man." Alec let out a fake gasp.

"Hmmm the best man. He's gorgeous, talented, smart, funny. The whole deal."

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him. "Better not let him go."

Magnus's arms snaked around Alex's waist. "Never."

 

Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec but was interrupted by his phone.

"One of these days I'm going to destroy this thing," Magnus muttered angrily earning a laugh from Alec.

"You answer that, I need to get ready anyway," Alec said walking to the bedroom to Magnus's disappointment.

 

"Hello, this is Magnus."

"Magnus, hey. Ar-are you free today. We need to talk," Magnus frowned at the stammer in Izzy's voice. Senesing something was wrong.

"Of course, come over as soon as you can," Magnus replied earning a thanks from Izzy before ending the call.

 

"That was weird," Magnus said out loud.

"What was?" Alec asked walking out the bedroom dressed.

"Izzy on the phone, she wants to talk. I'm worried somethings wrong."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. I have to go but if anything happens call me and I'll come home," Alec said giving Magnus a kiss.

 

"You're right, I'm probably just over thinking."

"I'll be back soon, I love you."

"Never as much as I love you," Magnus replied. He walked away from the door as soon as Alec left.

 

"It's probaly nothing..."

///

"Mama, I'm here," Alec shouted out throwing his jacket on the chair.

Lily walked up to him immediately. "Ah my lovely boy. How was the trip. Not too bad I hope?"

"It was nothing, don't worry."

"So did anything interesting happen while you were with Magnus. Kira mentioned something about you meeting his friends."

"Kira's a nosey twat," Alec muttered. "Yeah, they were shadowhunters which was a shock but I think it went well."

Lily froze at that. She didn't like the idea of Alec near Shadowhunters. Too dangerous.

Alec didn't notice and carried on "Izzy and Clary were really nice but Jace seems a bit cautious of me."

"Izzy and Jace Lightwood," Lily asks anxiously. Dread building up as she knew the answer.

"Yeah, do we know them?"

"Alexander listen to me. You must promise me you will stay away from those people."

"Wait what-"

"Please just... promise me," Lily said fearfully.

"Of course mama, of course," seeing the fear in Lily's eyes scared him. He hugged her tight. Not knowing what to say.

"Now then," Lily said moving back, her voice shakey. "Are you hungry?"

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, if you enjoyed please comment and leave kudos and as always stay awesome.


End file.
